Fullmetal Alchemist:Bratja
- в исполнении Unknown Artist. (Russian) Прости меня, младший брат! Я так пред тобой виноват. Пытаться вернуть нельзя Того, что взяла земля. Кто знает закон Бытия, Помог бы и мне найти ответ. Жестоко ошибся я: От смерти лекарства нет. Милая мама! Нежная! Мы так любили тебя. Но все наши силы Потрачены были зря. Тебя соблазнил я Прекрасной надеждой Вернуть наш семейный очаг. Мой брат, я во всем виноват. Не плачь, не печалься, старший брат! Не ты один виноват. Дорога у нас одна, Искупим вину до дна. Мне не в чем тебя упрекнуть, И я не обижен ничуть. Тяжек, наш грех Хотеть быть сильнее всех. Милая мама! Нежная! Мы так любили тебя. Но все наши силы Потрачены были зря. Я сам соблазнился Прекрасной надеждой Вернуть наш семейный очаг. Я сам во всем виноват. Но что же нам делать, как быть? Как все исправить, забыть? Пытаться вернуть нельзя, Того, что взяла земля. (Russian translit) Prosti menya, mladshiy brat! Ya tak pred toboy vinovat. Pyitatsya vernut' nyelzya Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya. Kto znayet zakon Byitiya, Pomog byi mne nayti otvet. Zhestoko oshibsya ya; Ot smerti lekarstva nyet. Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya! Myi tak lyubili tebya. No vse nashi silyi Potrachenyi byili zrya. Tebya soblaznil ya Prekrasnoy nadezhdoy Vernut' nash semeynyiy ochag. Moy brat, ya vo vsem vinovat. Nye plach', nye pechal'sya, starshiy brat! Nye tyi odin vinovat. Doroga u nas odna, Iskupim vinu do dna. Mnye nye v chem tebya upreknut'. I ya nye obihen nichut'. Tyazhek, nash gryekh Khotet' byit' silneye vsekh. Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya! Myi tak lyubili tebya. No vse nashi silyi Potrachenyi byili zrya. Ya sam soblaznilsya Prekprasnoy nadezhdoy Vernut' nash semeinyiy ochag. Ya sam vo vsem vinovat. No chto zhe nam delat', kak byit'? Kak vse ispravit', zyabyit'? Pyitat'sya vernut' nyel'zhya, Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya. (English translation) Forgive me, little brother I am so sorry before you. It's forbidden to try to return One taken by the earth. The one who knows the law of existence Could help me to find the answer. I was very mistaken There's no cure for death. Dear Mom, sweet Mom! We loved you so much. But all our efforts Unfortunately were in vain. I tempted you With the wonderful hope Of returning our home. My brother, it's all my fault. Don't cry, don't be sad, big brother. You're not the only guilty one. There's only one road before us, We will purge our sins completely. I cannot blame you, I am not hurt at all. Well, we sinned By wanting to be stronger than everyone else. Dear Mom, sweet Mom! We loved you so much. But all our efforts Unfortunately were in vain. I was tempted With the wonderful hope Of returning our home. I'm guilty for all of it. But what should we do, how should we be? How to fix everything, to forget? It's forbidden to try to return One taken by the earth. Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Unknown Artist Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Fullmetal Alchemist:Bratja Категория:Исполнители на F Категория:Песни на B